1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for removing yarn or film which is wrapped around a tube and forms a yarn package or film roll, quickly and safely, without degrading the yarn or film.
2. The Prior Art
During the manufacture of fibers and films from polymer, such as synthetic linear polyamides and polyester, less than first quality material is often produced. This material has generally wound onto a paper or cardboard tube or core, such as the Durolene spin-draw tube from the Sunoco Company, to form a full or partial package or roll during manufacture and prior to discovery of a processing problem or other reason for decreased product quality. In order to sell the product or regenerate polymer therefrom (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,055 to Bonfield et al., hereby incorporated by reference), it may be necessary to remove it from the tube around which it is wrapped. This may be done manually with razor blades which is both slow and dangerous. Circular blade saws have been used; however, the friction-generated heat may fuse the cut yarn ends or film, which further devalues the product. Similarly, use of liquids to loosen the package or roll for removal of the tube may further devalue the product. The present invention permits quick and safe yarn or film removal from the tube without further degradation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,342 to Vandenburgh discloses a method and apparatus for loosening regenerated cellulose yarn packages which lack an internal supporting core. The method comprises the simultaneous soaking and deformation of the yarn package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,293 to Girard discloses a method of replacing the transfer cores of yarn packages with resilient replacement cores which may include the slight axial compression of the yarn package to loosen the grip of the yarn on the cardboard tube to permit easier mechanical withdrawal of the tube.